


If U C Kate

by CuriosityKilledKat



Category: McFly
Genre: F/M, based off their song of the same name, i still love mcfly so much, i'm going to listen to mcfly for a century now, i'm so sad they never got big in the states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat
Summary: a super short little story i'd written based off the song when it came out. i love mcfly so much. i became obsessed with them in just my luck. i could literally say their lines in the movie along with them. honestly don't know if i still could because it's been some time. but if you haven't heard of them you should check them out. when they had a concert last november after several years i was so sad that i live in the states and had no way to see them. someday i hope to see them live though. also hope they release a new album apart from the singles of the lost songs that led up to their concert last year.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	If U C Kate

[.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4nU4XTHRxk)

_ I stood there in line mesmerized by this girl in front of me. She was rather breathtaking and she smiled at me when she turned around. _

_ “I’m Kate.” She said smiling. _

_ “Michael.” I replied smiling. _

_ She handed me a piece of paper and walked away to a mate standing waiting for her. I watched her until she left and then looked down at the paper. Her digits were written down along with the words ‘lets have a good time’. I smiled to myself and then bought the book I had in my hand.  _

I snap back to reality from that memory. I’m standing in the same bookstore that I met Kate at. I called her and went on one date with her before I lost her number and never got back to her. That was a few months ago and I’m still trying to find her. It was love at first sight and I’m doing everything I can to find her again. Standing in front of me is Kate's mate that I saw that day. I haven’t been able to get Kate out of my mind and asking her mate if she’s seen her and pouring out my heart.

“Forget ‘bout her. I’ve seen her do this a million times to blokes. You’re better off without her.” Her mate says.

I stare at her in disbelief. I don’t believe her but my heart is saying it’s the truth while my brain says she’s lying. I don’t know which to believe and the girl knows it.

“I’ll prove it to you. Follow me.” she says and walks away.

I blindly follow her out of the store. We walk down the streets of the dreary London summer day. We walk for some time before we stop in front of a restaurant. She points inside and I follow along. My gaze stops on Kate flirting heavily with another bloke. 

“I’m sorry but I saw the way you two were. She never even said a good thing ‘bout the date other than you’re hot. I couldn’t let you fall victim like so many more. I’m real sorry ‘bout this.” Her mate says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stand there watching Kate and the bloke. As I watch I can see everything’s a lie just like it was with me. My brain is finally in compliance with my heart on the truth. I then turn to her mate next to me who’s watching me carefully. I begin to smile.

“I’m Michael by the way.” I say.

“I’m Hannah.” She says smiling.

“Would you like to get something to eat with me Hannah?” I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

“I’d love to.” Hannah says blushing a little.

**Author's Note:**

> a super short little story i'd written based off the song when it came out. i love mcfly so much. i became obsessed with them in just my luck. i could literally say their lines in the movie along with them. honestly don't know if i still could because it's been some time. but if you haven't heard of them you should check them out. when they had a concert last november after several years i was so sad that i live in the states and had no way to see them. someday i hope to see them live though. also hope they release a new album apart from the singles of the lost songs that led up to their concert last year.


End file.
